In which Addison takes a look back
by KatyKalamity
Summary: This story is when Addison looks back at how...well the ending's a secret. So, she looks back on how she and the rest of Oceanside Wellness got to where they are. All couples.
1. In which Pete feels the need to squirm

**A/N: hello! I'm katy. This is my first Private Practice fic, but I have written a plethora of Greys Anatomy fics, so I'm hoping this one is better! So, here we go.**

"What is she doing?" Pete turned his back to what he saw. I was flirting with the cop guy he had met a few days ago.

"Is she..?" Cooper was still watching

"She is," Sam confirmed.

"Are you sure I can't still punch this guy out?"

Pete turned around in time to see me throw back my head and laugh. An infectious laugh that made him smile, or so he says. God, he hated that.

"Go talk to her." Cooper said, nudgine Pete a little.

"I can't just go talk to her, I stood her up," Pete groaned, again regretting his decision to chicken out.

"Why did you do that again?" Cooper asked.

He had been asked that repeatedly over the past few days, but he couldn't answer without sounding completely stupid. (And this he told me later). He was really really looking forward to having sex with me, but he was scared. Simply that. He was scared. He liked me too much to ruin it.

And that he would never admit.

Instead of answering, he walked out.

"Addison," he said, feigning surprise.

"Pete," I answered warily. I questioned him silently with my eyes. He stared back. The 'cop guy' as they called him, watched us suspiciously.

"Do you want to get lunch later?" he asked me. I noticed something I had never noticed before. His voice was shaking. He was afraid! So I did what any self-repecting girl would do. I took advantage of it.

"Sure, Pete." I answered, brushing his arm lightly. His face reddened a little, and I grinned.

"Twelve thirty," he answered, taking control again.

"I'll be there," I replied, batting my eyelashes.

He walked away, and I turned back to Kevin, who was frowning slightly.

"What?"

"Do you two even notice what you do when you talk?" he asked. I shook my head, confused. Who was this guy, a shrink? That's what Violet's for.

"It's this weird chemistry that's almost palpable. You two don't even notice it. Because you two fight it. I just wait for you two to…kiss."

His face was red now, just like Pete's was a few minutes ago. He had subtly moved closer.

"Why don't you prove yourself wrong?" I whispered. I kissed his neck softly, and brushed his arm, just like I had done a few minutes ago with Pete.

"So, I'll talk to you tomorrow?" I said quietly in his ear. He sighed and nodded into my hair.

I turned around and saw Pete watching with the rest of the boys. I grinned inwardly. After standing me up, Pete deserved to squirm a little.

Oh, I intended to make him squirm.

**Yeah, this was short, but I thought this intro was kind of a prologue. :D**

**So press that little button and leave a review. You know you want to . Its calling you!**


	2. In which Cooper makes a bad move

**A/N: thanks for all the reviews. Rachelv21, thanks! You always read my stories. Yay for you! McAddex, thanks. I hope this story has some potential. Hopelessromantic28, thanks. Confusing people is what I go for. [insert smiley here **

"So, why did you ask me to lunch?" I asked Pete curiously. I tilted my head to the side and squinted a little. I imagine I looked slightly confused.

"Well…" he began, and I already knew what was coming. "I just wanted to apologize for being such an asshole." He looked down at his lap, looking grief-striken.

"You're apologizing to me for being yourself?" I smirked a little.

"Ok," he stood up. "This was a bad idea." He turned to walk away.

"Oh, stop being a baby," I stood up too, and grabbed his arm. "I'm sorry. Keep going."

"Are you going to interrupt me again?"

"Wouldn't dream of it."

"Good," he sat down again. He sat in silence. I watched him, hesitant to say anything.

"Uh. Pete?"

"Sorry." He looked up again. "I couldn't think of anything to say."

I glared at him, exasperated. He smirked. I threw a roll at him, which he caught, to my frustration.

"Did you just ask me to lunch because cop guy, I mean, Kevin, was there?" I asked him.

He looked up to the ceiling as if it was immensely interesting.

"Pete!"

"Ok, fine, I did." He licked his lips and smiled.

This time I stood up and left. I heard him get up behind me. I slipped my heels off and ran. I hadn't run in a long time, so after about two blocks, I was wheezing. (I have asthma).

The practice was about five blocks away, so when I got there, I ran into my office and took refuge under my desk. I had to quiet myself, I was breathing so hard. My legs were shaking incredibly bad, and my breathing was getting worse. I hadn't had an asthma attack in over fifteen years, so I had almost forgotten what it felt like. But this was worse. My head was swimming, my eyes were blurry, my breathing ragged.

I heard my door open and held my breath. That lasted a whole of three seconds. Pete knelt down beside me and I let the tears flow out. I felt stupid. Stupid for hiding under a desk, stupid for giving Pete a chance, stupid for thinking he was anything different then all the rest of the men I had dated.

"Are you ok?" he asked. He looked amused, then scared. "Your face is white."

I struggled to say no, but I couldn't breathe. So I just shook my head. Frantically.

Pete motioned for me to come out from under the desk. I shook my head again.

"You're so damn stubborn." He stood up and stormed out of the office.

I strained my ears, but no. He was gone. Just like Pete.

My office door opened again. This time, Pete and Cooper knelt down by the desk.

"Come on Addison, get out of there," Cooper said sweetly. He held out his arm and I took it. He lifted me up and cradled me like a child. I buried my head in his collarbone and sobbed pathetically. This had hurt worse than all the other breakups I had endured.

I had realized then that I loved Pete.

And I resolved to never date him. Or give him a chance.

No matter how much it hurts.

Cooper carried me to his office and shut Pete out. He handed me an inhaler.

I stared at him curiously.

"I had asthma as a child. I keep the for emergencies." I breathed it in and immediately felt calmer.

"Wanna tell me what happened?" He sat next to me and rubbed my back. I sighed softly. More tears came.

"He's just an asshole." I said.

Cooper pulled me close, and put his arm around my shoulders. He let me cry quietly and didn't press me. I was so tired. I fell asleep.

Apparently, from what I heard later, Violet thinks I am Cooper's secret girlfriend.

This should go over nicely.


	3. In which Addison controls herself

A/N: whoohoo. Another chapter up! Man im on a roll!

When I woke up a few hours later, my whole body ached but I still felt like something was off. I mean, besides the fact that I was asleep sitting up and I was not at my house.

I leaned my head down again, then brought it up quickly. I looked to my left. Cooper was sound asleep. I nudged him slightly.

"Coop?"

He twitched a little in his sleep, then stirred. He opened one eye first, something I curiously found adorable.

"Hey," he said sleepily. "What time is it?" he looked around curiously.

"I have no idea," I sighed. "I wish I were dead."

"No you don't," he replied reasonably. "Pete's just a loser."

"You think?"

"I know. He's stupid to let a woman like you go." I smiled grimly at him.

"He can't let me go if he never had me," I replied

"Oh, he had you. And I think he still does." Cooper stood up and left, leaving his inhaler on the desk, just in case.

I stood up, and immediately fell down. My legs were completely weak. I guess running ten blocks will do that to you.

"You ok?" Pete had come into the office, watching me concernedly.

"Fine," I said, pushing myself upright and collapsed onto the couch again. I groaned and closed my eyes.

"You know, if your legs hurt, I have this herbal salve that –"

"That's ok," I said, turning the opposite way. "I'll be fine."

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah, I'm fine."

"If you say fine one more time, then I'll –"

"Pete," I pleaded, "Can you just go away, please?" A tear leaked out from the corner of my eye.

Pete sat next to me. "I'm sorry."

"Sorry for what?" I turned to face him pathetically. I knew I looked like a dead animal, but I didn't care.

"Sorry for standing you up, sorry for helping you with cop guy even though I didn't like him, sorry for sabotaging you with cop guy, sorry for making such a stupid comment at lunch, and sorry for not telling you the truth." He took a deep breath.

"When didn't you tell me the truth?" I asked, already afraid of the answer.

He looked down. "I cant tell you yet."

"Why not?"

"I just can't. Just that…I'm sorry I was an idiot."

"Well, fine then." I went to stand up, momentarily forgetting I had no strength in my legs. I ended up collapsing again, conveniently, on Pete's lap.

"Welcome back."

"Shut up," I moved to get up, but he wrapped his arms around my waist. He moved me to the right and stood up. He bent to pick me up. I pushed his arms away.

"Why are you touching me?"

"Now you shut up," he reached and lifted me easily into his arms.

I tried to kick, but seeing as I didn't have any leg power, my legs just twitched. Then I got his by excruciating pain. I moaned and laid my head on Pete's shoulder, forgetting for a second who it was.

He carried me to his office and laid me down on the acupuncture table that I had become so familiar with last time I was here. He rummaged around on the shelves and pulled down a purple jar.

I was wearing a skirt, and now I was regretting it. Pete opened up the jar and started rubbing the peppermint smelling concoction on my calf. Amazingly, it felt good.

I had to keep telling myself that it was the medicine, not the incredibly looking guy currently working his was up my leg.

He moved my skirt up a little and slowly worked it up a little more. And a little more. I would have stopped him, but I was having some serious problems thinking straight. My whole body felt heated, and my tummy was buzzing contentedly.

I sighed and closed my eyes. When I opened my eyes, he was pulling my skirt back down and was lifting my shirt so he could put some of the peppermint stuff on my stomach. How did he know my stomach muscles hurt too?

"When you cry a lot, then your stomach hurts," he explained, as though reading my mind.

I closed my eyes again. When he pulled my shirt down again, I opened my eyes and sat up. He was watching me curiously.

"What?"

He moved to my side and touched my cheek. He moved my hair away from my face and looked into my eyes. I leaned in and kissed him lightly on the lips. When I pulled away, his eyes were still closed. I smiled.

Cop guy, little did we know, had seen all of this from the window.

"I'm still mad at you," I told Pete smugly

"I know," he ran his fingers through my hair. "And I wouldn't have it any other way."


	4. In which Violet makes an assumption

I waved my hands around and Pete moved aside. I tried to stand by myself, hoping I wasn't about to fall down again. And I could do it. I didn't fall, sway, anything! Pete was grinning smugly.

"What did you use?" I asked.

"It's this Pacific Island salve found only in the dense rainforests. I only have that one jar." He sat me back down and ran his hands up my leg and around my stomach. "They're still tense. You shouldn't walk that much."

Violet walked into the office at a very convenient moment. The moment I speak of is when Pete had his hands on my lower thigh. That happened to be under my skirt.

"Have you seen Cooper?" she asked, somewhat irritated.

"Uh, no." I replied. "Why, should I have?" I twitched uncomfortably, and Pete moved his hand off my leg.

"Aren't you two dating?" she asked, softening a little.

"No. No, no, no, no. I mean, Cooper's great, but uh, a little too perfect for me." I replied stiffly, grinning inwardly at Pete's expression.

"Well, what does that make me?" he asked sullenly.

"An annoying asshole."

He laughed. "And that's how you like 'em."

"If you say so."

Violet laughed with us. She seemed a lot more comfortable now that she knew I wasn't Cooper's secret lover. I think there's a bit more to the story, and I plan on figuring it out.

"Well, its about lunchtime. I'm hungry," Violet turned to leave. "You coming?" she asked us.

I nodded. Pete scooped me up and carried me to the door.

"Why is he carrying you?" Violet asked.

"Long story," I began. "One I don't care to remember. I think you can put me down now," I said to Pete.

"I don't want to risk anything," he answered.

"I'm not a gimp!" I squirmed

"I'm going to drop you, and I don't have anything for that in my quack medicine cabinet."

I stopped.

"Thank you." Violet opened the door and waited for us to walk through. Well, for Pete to walk through.

Pete set me down at the table and started bustling around, making lunch.

Violet leaned in my general direction. "Pete doesn't cook."

"I heard that!" he said. "And for your information, I am quite the cook."

I poked the sandwhich cautiously. "Ok, mighty sandwhich god, what is it?"

"Turkey, smarty pants."

I leaned back to Violet. "Then why is he cooking now?"

"I'm guessing it has something to do with you," she looked me up and down. "Such a guy magnet you are."

"Thanks, Yoda." I sipped my soda quietly. I was thinking quietly. Did he really feel guilty? I was inwardly amused.

Pete sat next to me and Violet. "Whatcha talking about?"

"Cooper's secret girlfriend," Violet said immediately. She raised her eyebrows at me, enough for me to notice, but not enough for Pete to catch on.

"Yeah, we just decided it has to be someone in the office," I nodded. "I mean, he doesn't really socialize with other people, right?"

Pete nodded. "Well, there's only Naomi and Charlotte, so—" he stopped.

"What?"

"I gotta go," he stood and went to leave.

"Where are you going?" I asked.

"To talk to Cooper."

"Who's gonna carry me to my office?" I called after him. He ran back in.

"You can walk. I just wanted to carry you." He smirked.

"I guess he knows who it is." I said, and Violet tilted her head to the side.

Then she stood up too. "I gotta go."

"What?"

"Its Charlotte."


End file.
